These cute little ears
by MewAqua1
Summary: Rachel has gotten a rather cute obsession with a certain mohawked boy's ears / Rating for language / Puckleberry


A little drabble-ish thing I came up into my mind while reading too much smut of Puckleberry and Vampire Acedemy :3

**Series:** Glee

**Pairing:** Puckleberry

**Time set:** Pre- Nationals

**Warning:** Slight cursing and very slight mentions of Finchel and

(Please ignore my awful grammar, that happens when you tried to write something on a tablet xD)

oOo

**These cute ears**

oOo

It's been going for a few days now that Rachel Berry couldn't keep fussing over the fact that she just happen to have this really, really stupid new obsession. If anyone at Glee club would find out, she's that she would be embarrassed for the rest of her life however on the other side it's exactly her fault, she happened to this small but too adorable for words ears.

Yes, that's right.

Rachel Berry is having some ear fetish and if that wasn't already horrible enough, the person to who that pair of cute ears belong made it even more embarrassing. The thing was tat she just couldn't understand why it had to be him, why not Finn her longtime crush or Jesse, her former lover or even better some random student at school.

No, it had to be him.

But to hell (well she didn't actually say that since she's against cursing especially when it comes towards him) she's ever going to give to it or even let it come so far that she could give in.

That's it. She just had to avoid him, that should be that hard since she used to it every break before he joined Glee.

oOo

Okay, avoiding did not turn out that well, but really, did he just had to pick this time to turn into such, such a good guy (she was not telling him that knowing that he would deny it and say stuff like 'No way! Badass is what I am. A fuckin' badass')

oOo

You would think that a mohawk would limit it, you know, making his ears look less cute but on the contrary every since his mohawk is back, his ears seem just way adorable then before especially when he forget to com his mohawk and small little hairs would tease her by softly tickling his ears making him touch his ears to brush the hairs away making me always die of cuteness (seriously, if you just could see these ears).

oOo

It isn't often that I feel like pulling out my hair but now was definitely such a moment. I can't believe I just did that. I must have catch some really awful cold to make myself do that.

I just did it.

Touch them.

I freaking TOUCHED his ears!

And it didn't even help a bit, apparently touching them didn't make this obsession go away. I'm even beginning to believe that this strange thing for his ears has gotten worse. Now I feel like I want to touch all the time!

However, I know that I can't possible try this again 'cause he already gave me a strange look when I 'accidentally' touched his ears while stretching during Glee rehearsal.

oOo

Want to know another strange habit I got, glaring at every single girl if who I suspected to be also studying ( yup, this was all just merely studying his ears, not stalking or something else that could be considered as 'creepy'). I really didn't care at all when these girls gave me strange looks, their problem for trying to steal my cute little ear obsession.

That they find their own awkward obsessions, cause I'm not quite ready yet to give mine up.

oOo

Today my most feared day since having this ear fetish started had come.

He wanted to know what was going on lately.

When he dragged me away from Kurt with who I tried to have a decent talk for a change about the reason Kurt disliked by fashion style (a small part of me was actually glad to be saved from hearing more objections against my 'grandma' clothes as Kurt insulted them).

After he found a empty classroom and closed the door, I finally freed myself from his grip and glared at him.

''Spill your beans!" He just told me, not looking to angry. It probably didn't help when I just stared dumbfounded at him seeing the fact that he was starting to look pissed.

"Why have you been acting lately? One moment you avoid like I'm some awful insect, the other you like all touch him, not that I mind you know though it's still strange but then you look like you're ready to fuckin' kill every female at school when they look at me and now you don't feel like saying shit for the first time." He shot at me.

"This is your fault, you know." I said still glaring.

Raising an eyebrow he stared at me, expecting me to explain myself.

Of course, my brain felt like this was the right time to explode all the feeling and thoughts I was been having around him.

Noah Puckerman and his freaking obsessive cute ears.

When I started yelling about how his adorable ears just have been driving me crazy for more than a month now. It did give me a good feeling to just throw out all these things, I just kept talking and talking and ... he just kissed me?!

That's when I realised that it wasn't only his ears I was being obsessive about, I was having the strangest crush on him.

Noah Puckerman

Eagerly I responded and deepened the kiss, slowly his mouth kissing my jaw as I began to running my tong along his ear making him moan, his hands traveling down my back, I let my hands run throw his mohawk and our lips found each other again.

It took while before we broke apart and being not as experienced as Noah I was slightly panting.

Blushing I looked away when he started smirking

" I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me that much longer."

...

"So McKinley's badass admits he has got one of the cutest ears." I giggled.

**~ the end**

Hopefully this wasn't too awful /


End file.
